


Two Conversations, One Ecstatic Roommate, and an Infinite Amount of Blushes

by chuckasaurus



Series: The Parking Spot #35 Incident [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Ballet Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Smol Katsuki Yuuri, Temper Tantrums, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, and has a BMW, but now its a series???, honestly just wrote this so i could figure out posting on AO3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuckasaurus/pseuds/chuckasaurus
Summary: Yuuri tries to explain himself to his attractive neighbor, who constantly changes the subject and manages to, impossibly, fluster him more.Afterwards, he confesses the whole situation to Phichit, who takes a, well, predictable stance on the situation.





	Two Conversations, One Ecstatic Roommate, and an Infinite Amount of Blushes

Yuuri honestly did not know how his night went in this direction.

He had every intention of destroying that car, simply out of three months’ worth of spite and bills from the towing company. Thirty minutes ago, he would have  _insisted_ that the BMW owner was in the wrong and deserved every word that Yuuri wanted to scratch into the shiny black hood of the overpriced car.

Now, he was being led up to the third floor apartments by a man who was, really, just unfairly attractive.

Yuuri didn’t think he’d ever seen a man who looked quite like Victor. He was tall and on the skinny side, but seemed well-built, like a performance athlete. He was too shocked by the stranger’s reaction to actually pay attention to what he was wearing, and it kind of surprised him. Victor was dressed simply in soccer sweatpants and a grey V-neck, in spite of it being the beginning of a Friday night.

But, most distractingly, his hair was fair enough to be mistaken for silver, and Yuuri could not even afford to  _think_  about how much it cost to maintain that unique color. More unique, however, were Victor’s eyes, which were, frankly, a shade of blue that Yuuri could get lost in for hours, probably days.

Yuuri was shaken out of his reverie when he bumped into Victor at the top of the stairs, as Victor was pulling his keys out of his pocket.  _Just get in, drink some of his bourgeois tea, exchange insurance information, and then GET OUT before you embarrass yourself more_.

Without even finishing that thought, Victor turned as he opened the door to his apartment, giving Yuuri a bright smile and walking through. Yuuri felt his face flush, and knew that he was doomed from the start.

Overall, Victor’s apartment was very similar to Yuuri and Phichit’s. The entryway led into the kitchen and living room, where doors on the left and right led to the two bedrooms and their private bathrooms. The only markable difference was that Victor’s ceilings were about twice as high as Yuuri’s, and his apartment had granite countertops and stainless appliances rather than looking like a throwback to the eighties.  _Some people have all the luck_ , Yuuri thought at the man’s back, gloomily.

“So, Yuuri, what is it that you do?” Victor asked over his shoulder, toeing his shoes off and striding into the kitchen. Yuuri kicked his shoes off a minute later, trying and failing to not enjoy watching Victor’s hips sway as he walked.

“I, uh, I’m a senior at the University of Michigan, studying performing arts and music. I also teach dance down at the Bolshoi Studio as an internship,” Yuuri stammered, amazed that he actually gave a coherent answer.

“Wow! I’m a graduate student in choreography at Michigan! How have we never seen each other before?” asked Victor. He had a light in his eye as he opened cupboards looking for tea, smiling even wider back at Yuuri in the doorway.

“Well, at Michigan, graduates usually only teach the entry-level classes in programs, right? So I guess as a senior I wouldn’t see much of the TAs anymore,” Yuuri replied, watching Victor try to find a single box of tea.

Before he could offer to help, Yuuri felt something cold and wet in the palm of his hand, then a gentle caress of something that felt like a  _tongue_. He nearly jumped out of his skin before looking down at the large standard poodle standing at his side.

“Oh, hello! Who’s this?” Yuuri asked, allowing the dog to sniff his hand before crouching down to scratch behind fluffy ears.

“Oh, that’s my baby Makkachin! Don’t worry, she’s incredibly friendly… but I guess you already know that,” Victor said, looking Makkachin trying to lick every inch of Yuuri’s face. Yuuri was giggling now, and shaking Makkachin’s head back and forth in play.

“She’s beautiful. I have a miniature poodle back home, but I haven’t seen him in years. Here, let me help you,” said Yuuri, grabbing the kettle that Victor was struggling to wrench the lid off of. He managed to find a box of expensive looking green tea, but was now trying to find tea strainers for the loose-leaf.

“Victor, why don’t you take a look at my insurance information while I get the rest of this squared away,” Yuuri said, feeling his confidence build with the familiar task of brewing matcha blend. He dug two strainers out of a drawer while Victor started writing down numbers from Yuuri’s insurance card. Makkachin took a few gulps of water from her bowl, then went to Yuuri’s side again. When she pressed against his side, Yuuri dropped a hand to stroke her head, and felt Victor’s eyes on him.

“Uhm, listen Victor-“

“Yuuri, I swear that it’s fine. Everyone has bad nights, and I’m sure many would take out their feelings on poor, unsuspecting cars. Besides, the insurance company will have this squared away in no time!” Victor stated with a smile, and Yuuri ducked his head again. He poured the hot water into the mugs with the strainers, and watched for a minute while swirls of green emerged from the metal cases. He carried the mugs to the table, setting one in front of Victor and sat the other chair.

“I know, it’s just that I would  _never_ do anything like that, I really don’t know what came over me. I’m never like that, and –“

“Well, that’s a shame,” Victor interrupted with a wry smile, staring at Yuuri over his mug, “after I figured out what was going on, it was incredibly sexy.”

Yuuri’s mouth dropped open, too surprised to reply to Victor. The other man’s smile widened at Yuuri’s expression.

“Also, I was more amused than anything else when I read what you wrote. Most people who are that angry tend to include voracious swearing in, well, anything they do, but even your scratches were clean. You can’t tell me that’s not endearing!”

Yuuri finally ducked his head. “Victor, you can’t be serious. I caused substantial damage to your car, no matter what I wrote. There’s no way that you aren’t at least a little mad at me.” Yuuri looked up into Victor’s eyes, “You could at least be upfront with me, because flirting with me- if you are flirting with me- when anyone else would be furious doesn’t make any sense.”

Victor looked thoughtful, then looked at Yuuri straight in the eyes. “Okay, I think I understand. You’re confused about why I’m not mad, and even more so because I’m being so friendly, so let me be completely transparent with you. I have had a bad couple of months, and probably a bad year overall, but catching you keying my car is the best thing that has happened to me in nearly half a year.”

Victor smiled at the end of his confession and winked, which made Yuuri flush and break eye contact. How on earth could he feel this way, when Yuuri likely cost him hundreds of dollars? If Yuuri were to not pay for the repair, would Victor still feel the same? What on earth possessed Victor to react positively rather than blaming Yuuri for the extreme inconvenience of driving around with a derisive message on his hood? Not only that, but Victor was acting more than just positively, but  _flirtatiously_? Yuuri was completely out of his depth here, and he had to get out of here.

At this realization, all of the events of Yuuri’s week compounded into one strange feeling, and his eyes began to well with tears. He saw Victor look taken aback and the older man sucked in a breath. “Look, Victor, it’s been a really long week, and I think I just need to sleep it off. If you have all my insurance information, then I think we’re okay. Let me write my number on your sheet in case you have any questions.”

He reached across the table and slid Victor’s legal pad to his half of the table. He saw Victor opening and closing his mouth, trying to think of something to say. “Please tell me if something happens with the insurance company and they won’t pay for the repairs. I would never forgive myself if the burden fell onto you.”

Yuuri handed the legal pad back to Victor, who had an astonished look on his face. He almost looked sorrowful as Yuuri stood to leave.

“I know I’ve said it a lot, but I’m so sorry again, Victor, and I hope I can make it up to you. Please let me know if you need anything else from me, and thanks for the tea,” Yuuri said, in half a bow. He straightened and turned to leave, leaving Victor with the same surprised expression on his fair features.

Yuuri slipped his shoes on and left, and he swore that Victor hadn’t moved an inch since his confession. After some sleep, and maybe after a well-deserved day off, he would be able to analyze just  _what the hell happened tonight?!_

* * *

 

Yuuri unlocked his apartment and walked in, dropping the equipment bag he forgot in his car due to the strangest event that had ever happened to him. He saw Phichit glance around the shelf on his desk and sigh in relief.

“Yuuri! I was getting worried, usually you aren’t out too late but it’s almost midnight! What happened?” He had a concerned look on his face, which only worsened when he saw Yuuri’s face.

“I honestly could not tell you. I got done late at the studio, again, and was harassed on my way home by some frat boys going to the bars, then I got back here and that car was parked in my spot  _again_ , oh no-“ Yuuri forgot to ask Victor to look at his contract to see his assigned parking spot. Crap.

“Again?! Seriously?! Whoever that is is such a jerk, just because they drive a beamer-“

“No, he’s not a jerk Phichit, I just don’t think he knows his own spot, or just got confused.” Yuuri slipped his shoes off and grabbed the leftover curry from the fridge to heat up. Phichit sat at the breakfast bar, looking even more confused.

“Wait, did you meet that douche? Did you kick his bourgeois ass? How fragile was his masculinity, did he have to tell his  _buddies_ to hold his beer-“ Phichit started rambling, clearly frustrated for Yuuri’s sake.

“No, he’s really not that bad. I was the bad guy in this scenario. Phichit, I-I really messed up. Like, more than at Mickey’s party sophomore year. I screwed up monumentally,” Yuuri said, emotions catching up to him.

Phichit’s eyes widened, and he got into the best friend mode that said “I’m here, listening, now spill.”

“I pulled into the lot and saw his car there, and I just saw red. You know that this week has been horrible for me, and I just  _lost it_. I parked in the middle of the lane and keyed his car. I wrote gigantic letters that said ‘I’m a freeloading wanker’ on the hood, and he caught me and came straight down,” Yuuri expected to have another anxiety attack at his retelling of the story, but he felt strangely serene after the events of the night. He paused to put his food in the microwave. Phichit took the honor of being surprised and gasped again at his words.

“Holy shit, Yuuri, you keyed his car? And got caught?! How are you not dead?! Why did he not kill you?” Phichit quieted at Yuuri’s thoughtful expression, and motioned for him to continue.

“I saw him come out of the building and I froze and probably started having an attack. I apologized probably a hundred times and tried to shield my face, but my arms weren’t really working, but he didn’t start hitting me. He wasn’t even yelling. He just told me to breathe and waited for me to calm down enough to talk.” When Phichit didn’t move to speak, Yuuri continued. “He never really got mad after that, but he started flirting with me? I think? And, Phichit, this guy was, without a doubt, the most attractive man I have ever seen.”

Phichit gasped for the third time, and shuffled in his bar top stool. “Oh, now this is getting interesting.”

Yuuri pulled the container out of the microwave to start eating, and continued the story.  He looked at his food when he told his friend of when they went back to Victor’s apartment to have tea and exchange insurance, Victor’s emphatic confession, and Yuuri finally leaving to come back to his own flat. Phichit was rapt, and seemed to only grow more delighted as the story went on, pausing on occasion to exclaim “oh my god!” or “really?!”. He was not confused at all, but Yuuri was plenty confused for the both of them.

Yuuri put his fork down at Phichit’s silence at the end of the story. “How is that not weird to you? I’m… ah! I just don’t understand! How could I do something so destructive and he doesn’t even bat an eye! He isn’t even mad, and he  _comes on to me?!_ What kind of psychopath am I dealing with here?!”

Phichit finally spoke up. “Okay, Yuuri, you don’t mean that. Clearly you’re confused, and you have every right to be, but you don’t think of him like that. If he was a psychopath, he would have  _murdered you_. I’d be finding pieces of you littered around the parking lot-“

“Oh my  _god_ , Phichit-“

“Most psychopaths are really invested in the wellbeing of their cars. But that’s not what happened, because he doesn’t seem like that kind of guy.”

“Well, I sure hope not!”

“Let me finish. Clearly something makes this guy different, and instead of flying off the handle at what you did, he stopped and made sure you were okay when you were having a panic attack. Then he says that you’re the best thing that has happened to him in months, and you leave. I’m not asking you to jump back into this guy’s arms, even though that would be great-“

“Don’t-“

“But I’m saying that there are multiple perspectives here, and immediately taking the ‘this hot guy is nuts for being interested in me’ is reductive. You’re going to have to interact with him again, so the best thing you could do is be amenable and courteous, at least. But let it be known that I’m rooting for Victor,” said Phichit with a smile. Yuuri stilled, and then chuckled over his curry at his ridiculous friend.

“Well, thanks for that, your loyalty means everything,” he replied, and Phichit laughed. Yuuri washed his dishes and put them away, while Phichit waited for a different revelation. Really, though, will all the excitement of the night, Yuuri just wanted to go to bed and sleep his horrible week away. He said as much to Phichit, and his friend smiled.

“Well, alright, but don’t think we aren’t going to have a more serious conversation about what to do when someone is interested in you. Because even if we never see Mr. BMW again, it is bound to happen, and recognizing your own studliness is key.”

“Oh my god, Phichit, stop.”

“I’m just saying, Yuuri. Own it.”

“Goodnight, Phichit!”

“Goodnight, stud!” Yuuri groaned and shut his bedroom door, still clearly confused about the events of the night, about Victor’s reaction to his destruction and the fact that, for some  _ungodly reason_ , Victor may somehow be miraculously interested in Yuuri. Why, though, Yuuri had no idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I did not think I was going to write a second chapter to this fic. But, here we are. 
> 
> Well, it was a chapter, but because I'm indecisive AF, now it's a series. Sorry for the confusion, and if you want to see more action in this series the best thing to do is subscribe either to the series itself or to me as an author! This is how this series will stay; as a series, not as a single fic.
> 
> Seriously, though, it took a lot of kicking and screaming to get this chapter to be readable. This was super hard to write for some reason, and I seriously had not planned on writing more than a one-shot, but now that I have it will hopefully get easier. I do have more than these two chapters written now, so there will be a third part at some point, probably after I update my other Sound of Music AU fic. 
> 
> Enlightener on AO3 has translated the first chapter of The Parking Spot #35 incident into Chinese, which is available here: [http://amandahuang326.lofter.com/post/1e6ef4cb_fd0ecd8](url). I'll also add a link to the original first chapter, which makes more sense, now that I think about it.
> 
> You can find my AO3 tumblr at [https://chuckasaurus.tumblr.com/](url).


End file.
